Huntsman
Category:Disciplines Master of the Chase There are some who come to love the chase so much that they devote themselves to Kenaryn, God of the Hunt. Those who prove worthy join the ranks of the Huntsmen, and pledge themselves to the Long Hunt in return for Kenaryn's boons. More Huntsman Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects Grants: Pole Arm skill Grants: Bow skill Grants: Spear skill Grants Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Hunting Hound "Summon Pet" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Huntsman (40) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Stamina Cost: 60 Casting Time: 7 Seconds Recycle Time: 600 Seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target * (Power Level 0 to 2) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 16) * (Power Level 3 to 4) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 17) * (Power Level 5 to 6) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 18) * (Power Level 7 to 8) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 19) * (Power Level 9 to 10) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 20) * (Power Level 11 to 12) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 21) * (Power Level 13 to 14) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 22) * (Power Level 15 to 16) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 23) * (Power Level 17 to 18) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 24) * (Power Level 19 to 20) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 25) * (Power Level 21 to 22) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 26) * (Power Level 23 to 24) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 27) * (Power Level 25 to 26) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 28) * (Power Level 27 to 28) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 29) * (Power Level 29 to 30) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 30) * (Power Level 31 to 32) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 31) * (Power Level 33 to 34) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 32) * (Power Level 35 to 36) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 33) * (Power Level 37 to 38) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 34) * (Power Level 39 to 40) Summons Creature:Hunting Hound (Level 35) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Track "Tracking" Granted: Rank 20 at Level 20 (Journeyman) Teachers: None (skill cannot be advanced) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 12 Seconds Recycle Time: 0 Seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (1280 Units) - Can affect caster and group members Effects: *'Duration': 600 seconds *'Stackability': Cannot be stacked with other effects of type Track (0) * Player can track players ** Up to 21 targets in player's track list at a time *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Skin the Beast "Single Target Dispel Wereform" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Huntsman (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 30 Casting Time: 3 Seconds Recycle Time: 300 Seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) - Can affect caster and group members Removes Effect: * Removes Wereform Effect * Removes Wereform-MoveBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-HPRecBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-PhysResBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-ConBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-StrBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-ATRBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-DexBuff Effect * Removes Wereform-SPRRecBuff Effect 01/14/2004 * The Huntsman discipline now includes a power, called Skin the Beast, that will dispel Were-form transformations. This Huntsman power is now the only power which dispels wereforms.